A Winter Wish
by theSilence
Summary: Fifth Year. Slash. Draco makes a wish upon a shooting star although he doubts it'll come true. But then again, why is Harry Potter acting so nice to the Slytherin?
1. Winter Wish

A Winter Wish

* * *

**Sunday, December 12**

The air began to cool at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The holidays were a mere week away and Draco Malfoy was staying at the school for his fifth year. His parents sent him an owl ordering him to stay at the school since they both had work to take care of now that their leader was out and about. Not that he really wanted to go home anyway. His father would have forced him to become a Death Eater or beat him senseless until he agreed. It was never in Draco's heart to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He felt that it was stupid to become so strong only to follow someone like a lost puppy. That and the fact that he didn't really want to use his magic for dark purposes anyway.

Draco sighed. He'd thought about these things for months now, ever since the Dark Lord first came back. He knew he had to make a choice sooner or later about which side he was going to be on during the war between the dark and the light. He knew in his heart that he wanted nothing more than to join Harry Potter and the forces of good. But he also knew that he would never be accepted there.

Draco sighed again. 'If only things were different…Why did _I_ have to be Draco Malfoy?' For the past few weeks, the astronomy tower had been the Slytherin's haven; his place to be himself and think. He would often stare out the window at the stars as he was doing now.

Suddenly, a shooting star flew by. Draco watched it as it drifted from his view. "I wish…I wish that Harry Potter and I could be friends…" Draco scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen. He hates me…" A gust of wind brushed by the blonde sending him shivers. Draco pulled his robes closer around himself before leaving for the Slytherin dorm rooms. Draco slipped down the corridors without any detection and hopped into bed. "Potter and I friends…if only…"

---

**Sunday, December 19**

The day had finally arrived for the students to return home for the holidays. All that was left was Draco, Harry, two Ravenclaws, and three Hufflepuffs. Draco was standing at the door of the schools watching the other students disappear as carriages rode off into the distance. Draco sighed. He turned around and began walking towards the Slytherin dorms. As he walked around a corner, he crashed into someone.

"Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Harry Potter apologized, helping Draco to his feet.

"Then maybe you better get your eyes checked since those stupid glasses don't seem to be working properly." Draco snapped. He did it out of habit. He couldn't stop making harsh comments towards Potter even if he wanted to.

Harry just looked at Draco with one hand cradling his chin as if thinking. "You know, you're right. Maybe I do need to get my eyes checked. I haven't been to an optometrist in years. Thanks a lot, Draco." Harry smiled at the other boy before waving and disappearing around another corner.

Draco just blinked. "Did he just call me Draco?"

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter although I _do_ own a nice picture of them all.

I don't know what to say. This is only the beginning. Questions? Comments? Review! Please?


	2. Icy Waters

A Winter Wish

* * *

**Sunday, December 19**

Later that day, Draco was still wondering what was wrong with Potter when he entered the Great Hall. With only one foot into the room, a familiar voice started calling out his name. Startled, Draco looked up to the source of the voice to see Harry Potter waving at him.

"Draco! You can sit here!" Harry smiled at the Slytherin.

Draco gave Harry a curious look as if to say, "what are you up to?" but he did walk over to the grinning Gryffindor.

"Hi!" Harry greeted the still standing Draco.

Draco simply examined the seat across from Harry. He looked under the seat and under the table as well.

"What are you doing?" Harry arched his eyebrow.

"What did you do to the seat?" Draco asked accusingly.

"What? Why would I do anything to the seat?"

"Why else would you call me over, Pottyhead?"

"Maybe I just called you over so you could sit down across from me."

The blonde shot Harry a scrutinizing glance. Still unsure, Draco took the seat next to the one Harry wanted him to sit in. Harry rolled his eyes before moving to the seat in front of the other boy while earning another scrutinizing glance.

"Are you feeling all right? Maybe your scar is finally getting to that idiotic brain of yours."

Harry shot Draco a glare. "Why's it so hard for you to accept the fact that I just wanted to sit with you?"

"Because you are Harry Potter, the epitome of all things good while I am Draco Malfoy, the epitome of all things evil."

"Is that how you see us? Nothing more than symbols of good and evil?"

"No, that's how everyone else in the wizarding world sees us." Draco suddenly didn't feel so hungry. He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss my plans of the evening with you, Scarface." And with that, Draco left the Great Hall. If he looked back, he would have caught the look of disappointment on Harry Potter's face.

Draco stopped just outside the Great Hall. He could turn right and go to the dungeons where he'd be alone, but he didn't feel like being cooped up in the drafty rooms. Instead, he turned left, and stepped outside into the cool winter air. He walked towards the lake and looked out onto its mirroring surface. He saw his face, expressionless. 'The child of darkness…'

Then, another face appeared next to the blonde; one very similar to his own.

Draco sighed. "Hello father."

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy nodded. He muttered a spell, causing the broom in his hand to shrink so he could place it in his pocket. Draco turned around and faced him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and mother were off somewhere…making plans."

"Do not question me, boy." Lucius said, ominously. Draco looked down at his shoes and did not say anything else. "The Dark Lord has taken an interest in you, Draco. He knows of the abilities that you possess and you could be great as his minion. I have come here now to take you to him so you can receive your dark mark and take your place beside the Dark Lord." Draco looked back up at his father, his face in a sneer. Lucius either didn't notice or he didn't care. "Go fetch your broom. We go _now._"

"No." Draco said, calmly.

"What? You dare defy me? Insolent boy, go fetch your broom _now._" Lucius glared at his only heir.

"I said, 'No' father." Draco glared back with the same intensity. "I don't want to be a minion of the dark side. I don't want to be like you and hide behind someone. I want to use my powers how I want and when I want. I-"

Lucius slapped Draco hard across the cheek, effectively silencing the Slytherin. "If you are not with us, you are against us." He said calmly. The older Malfoy drew out his wand and before Draco could reach for his own, Lucius put a binding spell on him. Draco stared at his father, unable to move and afraid of what his father would do next. "One less wizard to worry about…" And with that, Lucius Malfoy pulled his only son up by the collar and tossed him into the icy waters of the lake. Lucius pulled out his broom and flew away in the direction of Hogsmead.

Unable to swim for his life, Draco sank into the lake struggling to hold his breath as long as he could. The water pricked at his skin like thousands of needles. All he could see was the memory of his father's glare and sneer before hitting the lake. 'This is it…I'm going to die…goodbye mother…goodbye Hogwarts…goodbye Harry.' The image of the Boy-Who-Lived flashed before his eyes. His green eyes twinkling behind his glasses, his hair still uncontrollable, and his glorious smile. Draco felt his lungs begin to burn for air. His vision began to blur and darken.

But then, something else fell into the water. Draco felt something tugging at his arm, pulling him to the surface. When they finally reached it, Draco gasped for air. The something or someone that saved him, continued to pull him towards the shore and because he was still under his father's spell, Draco could not look at his savior. His rescuer dragged him out of the water, gasping for air since their actions had worn them out. A spell was muttered and Draco was freed from his bindings.

"Draco? Are you all right?" a familiar voice called to him, panting between words.

Draco turned around and his silver eyes met with green eyes filled with worry. "H…Harry?" Draco panted. Harry smiled at the sound of the Slytherin's voice. That was the last thing Draco remembered before passing out.

---

_"Draco…" his father called to him. "Join us…" Lucius reached out his hand to his son. Behind him were fellow Death Eaters, including his mother and Crabbe and Goyle. _

"Come with us, Draco…" the Death Eaters said, reaching for him.

"It's in your blood, Draco. You are a Malfoy. You are destined to be one of us." Lucius said.

"One of us, one of us." The Death Eaters chorused together.

"No!" Draco spun around only to face the Dark Lord himself with Peter Pettigrew whimpering beside him.

"Join us." Voldemort boomed.

From behind, Draco felt hands on his robes. Numerous hands, pulling at him, trying to force him to join the dark side.

"Join us, join us." They chorused.

"No! Never!" Draco tried to pull away but they continued to grab him. "No! Let me go! I'll never join you! Never! NO!"

---

_"NO!"_ Draco bolted up from where lay. He scanned the room. It was dark but he could tell that he was in the hospital wing of the school.

"Shhh…" soothed a voice from beside him.

Draco's head shot towards the voice. "Who's there?" Draco's voice was filled with warning.

"Calm down. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Draco demanded.

"Harry Potter."

Draco blinked. "Potter? What?" he stammered.

"After you left, I decided to fly around on my broom on the Quidditch pitch. When I got outside, I saw your father throw you into the lake and fly off so I dove in after you. Don't you remember?"

Draco remembered. He was then aware of something in his hand radiating warmth. 'I'm holding Harry's hand…' Draco thought although he didn't release it.

"Get some sleep, Draco." Harry squeezed Draco's hand in his. "You need to rest now." Draco relaxed in his bed before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't the characters of Harry Potter although it'd be nice to own Draco. Heh.

This chapter isn't too long but at least it's longer than the first one, eh? Maybe the chapters will get longer as I progress. I don't know. Questions? Comments? Review!


	3. Morning's Here

A Winter Wish

* * *

**Monday, December 20**

The next morning, the warmth in his hand disappeared. Draco opened his eyes to see that it was well into the morning. He sat up and looked around. Harry was not anywhere to be seen but in his place was Headmaster Dumbledore sitting in a chair in front of Draco's bed.

"Ah. Young Mister Malfoy. I see you are awake."

Draco didn't respond. 'Where's Harry?' he thought.

"I dismissed Mister Potter. He wanted to go pick something up at Hogsmead."

'Of course…why would he want to stay here with me?' Draco looked down into his sheets.

"Harry left rather reluctantly, of course. Yesterday, he would not leave no matter how much Madame Pomfrey assured him that you would be perfectly fine."

The Slytherin blinked at the Headmaster. "How did you…?" he trailed off.

Dumbledore simply smiled. "Mister Potter told me what happened yesterday. Or at least what he saw happened. Would you like to say something?"

Draco looked down at his lap. "I'll never join them…" Draco said more to himself than to the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled again. "Perhaps, if you are feeling better later this afternoon, you will go to Hogsmead as well. Maybe pick something up for your savior?" Dumbledore shrugged. "Maybe." And with that, he left the hospital wing.

Draco thought about it. 'Maybe…' He hopped out of bed to see if Madame Pomfrey thought he was well enough to go to Hogsmead.

---

An hour of persuasion and another hour of getting himself ready with eating and dressing, Draco was in Hogsmead looking from shop to shop for something he could give Harry.

"Why am I doing this? I don't even know what he likes." Draco mumbled to himself. He picked up a shirt, rolled his eyes, and tossed it aside. 'It's a good thing I have my own vault.' He thought. When he was four, Draco had always whined to his father that he should have his own Gringotts bank vault to save his own money. His father, wanting the little blonde to shut up, set up the account and handed Draco the key. So, ever since then, Draco had been storing most of his allowance in the vault and now it had grown to a sizable amount. The Slytherin picked up another shirt, sighed, and tossed it aside. He growled in frustration and left the store. Draco glanced over to the Candy Store.

'I might as well. I don't know what else to get him.' Draco stepped in and scanned the shelves for something Harry might want. 'Argh! I don't even know what he likes to eat!' Draco's shoulders slumped as he walked over to the rack of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. He picked up a box and walked over to the register.

"Will this be all for you?" The witch at the counter asked. It seemed as if she could care less.

"Yeah…"

"All right." She told Draco the price and he paid her in exact change. Still trying to figure out what else he could give Harry, Draco climbed into a carriage and went back to the school grounds.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, it was already time for dinner. When Draco stepped into the Great Hall, Harry's voice rang out above the rest.

"Draco!" Harry called with a grin upon his face.

Draco shook his head but walked towards the raven-haired boy. He took a seat in from of Harry.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Why do you care?" Draco snapped but immediately regretting it as he watched Harry's face fall and slump in his chair. Harry looked at his food in his plate and picked at it with his fork. "I'm sorry." Draco apologized. "I didn't…I'm sorry." He placed the bag in his hands next to Harry's plate.

Harry simply stared at it in confusion.

"Um, err…" Draco sighed. "Thank you…for saving me. I didn't know what else to get you so I just got you that." Harry peeked into the bag curiously making him look like a kid to Draco. 'Adorable…' he thought picking at his bread.

Harry pulled out the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and smiled. "Thank you, Draco. Although, you didn't have to get me anything."

Draco scoffed. "That's right." He said as if remembering something. "It's in your job description to save everyone." Draco bit his tongue and looked at Harry to see his response.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, obviously not bothered by Draco's remark. Draco let out a sigh of relief and continued to eat.

---

**Tuesday, December 21**

Draco groaned at a ray of sunlight shone in his eye. The night before, Harry had seemed deep in thought and Draco thought it would be best if he didn't interrupt. And plus, what would he say? "Hey Harry. Anything new in your life? Anymore evil dark wizards trying to kill you?" No. That wouldn't do. And so he and Harry just ate in silence.

The blonde Slytherin tried placing his pillow over his head but sleep just wouldn't return to him. He groaned again and slowly crawled out of bed. He went to the bathroom, did his business, brushed his teeth and gelled back his hair in his traditional look. Then he got dressed before walking to the Great Hall.

The first thing Draco noticed was that Harry wasn't there. 'Well of course he's not here. It's well into the morning and he probably had his breakfast hours ago.' Draco frowned. 'Why do I care anyway?' He took a seat at one of the tables and waited as food magically appeared from the kitchens below. He began to eat. 'Potter's been acting significantly strange over the past few days. Maybe his scar really has been causing him brain damage.' Draco snorted. 'I wouldn't be surprised. Perfect Potter isn't so perfect after all. My wish has come true.' At that thought, Draco froze, his fork halfway to his open mouth.

"Mister Malfoy, mind your manners and eat your food or place it back onto your plate. Do not simply sit there looking like an idiot." A greasy-haired professor drawled.

Draco shut his jaw and placed his fork back onto his plate. "Professor Snape, do you believe that wishes can come true?"

The potions master blinked in surprise at his student's inquiry. "And what has inspired such a question?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking."

Professor Snape sighed and sat down across from Draco. "Mister Malfoy, this _is_ a magical world. Many strange things _do_ happen. As for wishes," he paused to think for a moment. "Wishes are simply dreams. I, personally, don't believe in such things but like I said 'this _is_ a magical world.'"

Draco nodded slightly in agreement. To have such talks, this is why Serverus Snape was his favorite teacher. "Thank you, Professor."

Professor Snape nodded, stood and walked off towards the dungeons.

"Many strange things _do_ happen." Draco repeated. He picked up his fork and began eating once again. 'You have no idea…'

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

Why is Draco acting nice to Harry? 1)Because Harry saved him. 2)Because Draco trully does want to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived. And 3)Because in this story, deep down, Draco had "feelings" for Potter. I don't know whatelse to say. Thanks to the people who reviewed. More Harry and Draco interaction in the next chapter.


	4. Battle on Brooms

A Winter Wish

* * *

**Tuesday, December 21**

When he finished his breakfast, Draco decided to go out to the Quidditch pitch to practice his skills on his Nimbus 2001. He walked across the school grounds, his shoes sinking into the snow that littered the floor. As Draco approached the pitch he spotted someone else there, zooming around on his or her broom.

'No one else can ride like that…' Draco thought. "Potter." Draco frowned wondering whether or not he wanted the company of the Gryffindor seeker. He made up his mind, walked over to the broom shack and pulled out his Nimbus. The Slytherin sat upon his broom and drifted into the sky to where Harry could see him. Soon enough, he did.

"Draco!" Harry smiled and flew over to the blonde. "You came to join me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Potter. I came to fly by myself and you just happened to be here."

Harry's mood visibly dropped. "Oh. Would you rather me leave then?"

Draco blinked. What was he supposed to say to this? He didn't think Harry would want to leave even if he forced him to but apparently, he would. Draco simply shrugged. "It's a free world."

"Fancy a go at the snitch then?"

The blonde cocked at eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. We'll just go after the snitch. That's it. Whoever gets it, gets it."

"All right then." Draco smirked. He knew that flying would be easier for him without the entire school watching. "You're on."

Harry smiled before flying down, taking out the snitch and releasing it. The golden ball darted out of the raven-haired boy's hand and disappeared. Harry floated back up to where Draco was waiting. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready."

And with that, both boys flew straight up to get an overall look of the field.

When Draco came to an abrupt stop, he was somewhat startled to see that Harry had stopped precisely when he did. "Copying my tactics, Potter? I thought you were better than that." Draco drawled.

"Actually, no. I guess great minds think alike." Harry smirked and, to Draco's utter shock, winked.

'What in the world…?' Draco stared at Harry who simply searched around the pitch, obviously not staggered by his action. 'He's just trying to throw me off. I'll beat you, Potter. You'll see.' With this in mind, Draco cleared all thoughts and searched for the snitch.

'Now where could it- there!' Draco's heart leaped at first sight of the snitch, no more than twenty feet from where he hovered. Draco instantly pulled into a dive as fast as he could towards the golden ball. The snitch darted away but Draco continued to give chase. The Slytherin lost concentration for a moment when seeing Harry Potter pull right up to him. 'No, he will not beat me. Not this time.' Draco leaned forward, urging his broom to move faster. Harry had apparently thought of the same thing and now both boys were neck-and-neck. Slowly inching closer and closer to the snitch, Draco held out his hand for the ball and Harry did as well at the same time. Both boys stretched out across their brooms and reached with all their might for the snitch. But with an outburst of speed, the Boy-Who-Lived wrapped his fingers around the tiny ball, ensnaring a win for himself.

Draco was shocked. He was so sure that he was going to win. Harry slowed down to a stop with a smile of triumph on his face. Draco was so caught up on watching the raven-haired boy that he crashed right into one of the goal posts.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as the Slytherin slipped off his broom and tumbled to the ground.

'Damn…that hurt…' Draco brought a hand to his forehead. Before he knew it, Harry was kneeling by his side, worry trapped behind emerald irises.

"Draco? Are you all right? Do you need me to get Madame Pomfrey? I can take you to her myself, if need be. Draco?"

"Dammit Potter, enough!" Draco snapped. He could barely think straight and all those questions were making it worse. "I'll be fine. I just fell off my broom is all."

"Are you sure?" Harry didn't look too convinced but backed up, anyway.

"Yes, I'm sure." Draco picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. Nothing seemed to be broken or sprained even though it felt like he'd been run over by a hippogriff.

Harry stood up as well, clutching something in his hand.

'The snitch.' Draco sighed then shook his head in defeat. "I can never win against you can I?"

Harry looked at Draco squarely in the eye. "Then stop fighting me."

Draco blinked in surprise and watched as Harry walked away, sending the blonde into more confusion and more hope.

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter but I do own a dog biscuit until I give it to my cat.

I know that this is very short and I know that it took me forever to get it out but at least it's better than nothing, eh?


	5. Revelations

A Winter Wish

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday, December 22**

Draco groaned. He could still feel the pain in his back from the fall yesterday. The blonde tried to massage it but gave up once he realized that it's not the same compared to when someone else does it for you.

'Maybe I can convince Harry to…' Draco blinked. "No, never!" He frowned. "And since when is it 'Harry' and not 'Potter'?" The boy shook his head and stood up from where he sat in the Slytherin common room. He stretched his arms and his back before leaving the dungeons.

'Potter's been acting awfully strange lately. And since he's the only other person I know that stayed over the holidays, I _have_ to talk to him or else I'll go mad from boredom.' Draco sighed and stepped out of the entrance hall into the cool December air. He briefly thought about going flying again but the sore in his back made him decide against it. So the Slytherin thought it best if he simply walked around. And so he did. He walked past by the lake, by Hagrid's hut, by the Quidditch pitch, all the way to the gardens.

"Not very inviting, is it?" Draco scoffed, taking notice of the bare trees and the snow-covered ground where flowers were supposed to bloom. "Then again…it is the dead of winter…" Draco sighed and brushed some snow off a bench, leaning against the school walls. He sat down and drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them in a vague effort to keep warm.

'This is stupid. Why am I sitting outside on this freezing seat when I can just go inside and warm up by a fire?' Despite the numbing feeling he was getting on his rear, Draco stayed outside, seemingly enjoying the bitter air against his cheeks. He turned his head to the side, resting it against his knees and watched his breath dance in the air. It was enchanting. 'It looks free…free to go whatever way it desires…'

Draco's head snapped back up, his attention caught by a figure not too far from where he sat.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Draco relaxed a bit. "Careful Potter. I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

Harry smiled slightly. "Not likely. I was just walking around and when I turned this corner, there you were. I was nearly as startled as you."

Draco scoffed but didn't say anything more. In a very un-Malfoy-esque move, Draco rested his head back on his knees and continued to watch his breath, not caring about the presence of his so-called 'rival'.

Moments later, from the corner of his eye, Draco could still see the Gryffindor boy standing in front of him. The way the boy was moving back and forth, Draco assumed that Harry was unsure whether to stay or to leave him in peace. Draco rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"Are you going to sit down or is that a little dance you do when you have to use the restroom?"

Harry stopped moving for a moment before Draco could hear the crunching of the snow under the green-eyed boy's feet draw nearer. With a sigh, Harry sat down next to Draco.

No longer watching his breath, Draco shifted his eyes to the other boy. "What are you doing out here?"

Harry frowned. "I should be asking _you_ the same question."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it from genuine curiosity."

"That's a first."

"Ugh. Fine. Never mind." Draco rolled his eyes.

A faint smile played upon Harry's lips. "Well, I didn't have anything else to do so I began to wander inside the castle. Then Peeves decided it would be fun to follow me and throw things at me for no apparent reason so I went outside to try to get away from him. I was walking around for a bit and then I found myself here." He looked at Draco. "What about you?"

"I just wanted to get outside. And since I didn't feel like flying after my little fall yesterday, I decided it would be safer if I walked."

Harry's eyes were wide. "You're hurt? I knew I should have taken you to see Madame Pomfrey-"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Why so worried, Potter? If I'm hurt, that's one enemy off your list to worry about."

Harry was quiet. "Draco…if I wanted you hurt, I wouldn't have pulled you out of the lake…"

"Really? I thought it was just apart of your hero complex." Draco snapped. He didn't know why he said it. He was actually very grateful that Harry saved him. He really didn't feel like dying at such a young age.

Harry looked away to the ground and bowed his head. "You make it seem like it's such a bad thing to want to help people."

Draco groaned and leaned back against the wall, looking up at the gray cloud-filled sky. "Well I guess I wouldn't think so if I were a hoity-toity Gryffindor."

The black-haired boy glared at the blonde. Draco didn't need to see it. He could feel it against his skin. "Well it's better than being a stuck-up, spoiled brat of a Slytherin!" Harry abruptly stood and began to walk away.

Draco looked at Harry's retreating figure and began to panic. He didn't understand why but before he could even think about it, he called out to the other boy. "Harry, wait!"

The other boy paused and turned to look at the gray-eyed boy, crossing his arms over his chest. He cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Draco frowned inwardly. 'Of course I meant that! I hate those poncy Gryffindors, right?' He shook his head and looked back up at Harry, his eyes pleading with the other to come back.

Harry dropped his arms and sighed. He returned back to his seat next to the Slytherin. "You're such a jerk sometimes…" Draco heard the boy whisper on his way back.

"I know…it was how I was raised…"

Harry scoffed. "Everyone blames it on how they were raised. It's everyone else's fault rather than their own."

"Well, dear noble man," Draco growled sarcastically. "Enlighten me. How were _you_ raised to turn out to be such the little hero?"

Harry spun to sit face to face with Draco, anger and annoyance in green eyes. "I lived with a family that hated me. My cousin and his friends would beat me up at school, my uncle forced me to do incredible chores for a person of my size and my aunt, my only relative that has the same blood running through their veins as mine, she forced me to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs not much larger than a bathroom stall for eleven years. Tell me, Draco. Did I grow up in a way you expected The Golden Boy to?"

Draco stared at Harry, shock in his gray pools. He was sincerely surprised and infinitely stunned. He had always assumed that he grew up in a home that adored him for being The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had never even imagined that he grew up in a home where the people hated him. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Harry sat back and sighed. "Not many people do..."

Both boys were silent for a moment. Draco was mulling over this newfound information and while also wondering what Potter was thinking about. He glanced over the other's face. Anyone would assume that Harry wasn't feeling anything at all the way his face seemed expressionless. But when Draco looked into Harry's downcast eyes, he could see the sorrow built up from the life that he had to endure. Draco could only imagine what other things his so-called "family" did to him before he came to Hogwarts.

Draco sighed. "…If it would make you feel any better, I could tell you how _my_ life isn't all that it's cracked up to be..."

Harry turned his head, curiosity emitting from his face.

The blonde released his arms from around his legs, placing his left arm in his lap and letting his right arm lay limp beside him. Rather than looking at the other boy, Draco stared outward at the snow. "I know everyone probably assumes that I was spoiled from the very beginning. That I got whatever I wanted when I wanted." He chuckled to himself. "And for the most part, I did. If I wanted the best broom on the market, I got it. If I wanted the entire collection of chocolate frogs, I got it." The smile faded from his face. "But I only did it because I was expected to. My parents always took pride in having the best of the best. They expected me to want the same, especially my father. So he forced it into my brain that the best wizards are pureblooded, powerful, and have the top scores in the their class. Anything else was beneath me. So I upheld that attitude because I had to." Draco dropped his gaze to his knees. "It's hard to do your best when you do it all for a man who could care less…He didn't care about me because I was his son. He only cared about me because I was his heir."

Draco looked back up at the snow, not really seeing it. "Since school started, my father took the opportunity to teach me the dark arts when the holidays came around. He wanted me to be powerful. Probably so I could be a follower of the Dark Lord. But whenever I got a spell wrong, he punished me. Had me beaten until I was covered in bruises." Draco scoffed. "He couldn't even do it himself. He had someone do it for him. He wouldn't heal it nor would he let me heal myself. He would lock me in a dark room if I complained or if I simply annoyed him. He wouldn't let me out until I was calm or until he felt like releasing me. Sometimes he forgot that I was there and my mother would have to get me. She's the only one that really cared for me, even as remote as it was…"

The blonde shook his head. "Anyway. When it was time for me to receive the dark mark, I refused and so my father threw me into the lake." He looked at the Gryffindor. "And that's where you came in." Draco shrugged. "Not as tragic as your tale, of course, but I feel it gives me the right to complain."

"You never wanted to be apart of the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, leaning forward to look into Draco's face.

The Slytherin shook his head. "I never understood why anyone would choose to become so powerful only to be a minion. If anything, I would want to be the one on top giving the orders. Anything else would be shameful from what I've been taught."

"Because you want the best of the best and anything else is beneath you."

"Exactly."

"So that means you would have joined if you could have been the leader."

Draco shook his head again before looking back up at the sky. He exhaled. "Honestly, Potter, not all Slytherins are evil. Like I said, I never really wanted to join in the first place, leader or not. Sure, I think Muggles are pathetic and Mudbloods aren't that much better but that doesn't mean I want to kill them off or corral them like a herd of sheep. I would much rather play Quidditch all day long than kill another person."

Harry chuckled. "Careful, Draco. You're starting to sound like a Gryffindor."

"Ugh. Don't make me gag."

"I'm sorry."

Draco looked at Harry. "It was a joke, Potter. I wasn't really going to gag."

"No, not that. I mean…about your family. Sure, my family's not great but they're just relatives. To have your own parents do that to you…it's awful."

"Well, thank you for reminding me how awful my life is."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Draco groaned. "All this conversation has served is the reminder of how crummy life is. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to wallow in self-pity alone." He wrapped his arms back around his legs and laid his head upon his knees, looking away from the other boy.

"Draco, I…"

Draco didn't respond. He went back to staring at his breath, dancing in the cool air. He heard a sigh escape from the green-eyed boy's lips before he stood and headed towards the exit. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey Draco!"

The blonde growled. "Dammit, Potter. I thought I told you-"

A sudden chill rushed down Draco's spine as soon as the snow made contact with his head.

Draco stared on in surprise. He looked at Harry who had a grin on his face and another snowball in his hand. "Potter, don't you dare-"

Too late. Harry threw the other ball at the boy. "Potter, you're _dead_!"

Draco jumped up and picked up some snow. He packed it in and threw it at Harry. Harry ducked right before he could get his. "Haha! You missed! And I thought Malfoys were supposed to be the best of the best!" He placed a hand over his stomach and bent over in laughter.

"I'll show you!" Draco formed another snowball and hurled it at his opponent. This time, he hit Harry square in the chest. It was Draco's turn to laugh. That is, until he was struck by another snowball, courtesy Harry Potter.

Harry blew a raspberry before ducking around the corner. "Come back here, you coward! Take it like a man!" Harry's arm shot out as he threw another snowball from around the corner. Draco dodged it and ran after Harry, armed with a snowball in each hand. When he rounded the corner, Harry apparently had his own idea as he waited around the corner with two snowballs in his hands. Both looked at each other's hands, then at each other's faces. Four snowballs flew across the air, each hitting their target.

Harry laughed and began to run away, bending down to scoop up some snow along the way so he could toss someback atDraco who followed behind him.The Slytherin, not wanting to be outdone, scooped up some snow as he ran and tossed it at the other boy.Both boys were laughing hard now, as snowballs fired from one boy to the other. They ran past the Quidditch pitch, past the entrance to the school, and past Hagrid's hut.

Feeling how the snow was beginning to numb his hands, Draco, with a growl, charged at Harry, knocking the unsuspecting boy down the hill. Both boys tumbled through the snow, their robes flying and their limbs flailing. When they came to a stop, it was Draco who landed on top. He straddled the other boy, a smile on his face and a final snowball in his hand.

"I win." With a smirk, Draco smashed the snow against the top of Harry's head. And so Harry wouldn't retaliate, the Slytherin took hold of the other boy's wrists and pinned them to the ground.

Both boys began laughing all over again. Draco had to admit. Harry did pull him out of him somber mood and into his now gleeful state. He never knew he could have so much fun, let alone with Harry Potter himself.

Once their laughter died down, Draco looked down at Harry. The boy's cheeks were flushed from all of the running and all the laughing. His hair was flung wildly about him and his eyes were shining in mirth, mirroring the smile on his lips. Draco's own smile faded away as he stared at the boy beneath him. 'He's beautiful…'

Without really realizing what he was doing, Draco released Harry's right wrist and brushed away the strands of hair in Harry's eyes. He glanced at the famous scar and lightly traced it with the tips of his fingers before trailing down his cheek. He cradled the cheek in his hand and slowly began to lean down. He was vaguely aware of how Harry, too, began to lean up. They were inches apart, Draco not really acknowledging what would happen when they met but knowing how much he wanted to. He watched as Harry slowly shut his eyes before slowly shutting his own.

"Ack! Cold!"

Draco's eyes shot open as Harry's back arched up so that his chest was sticking up.

"Up!" Harry practically squealed, softly pushing Draco off of him. "Cold!"

Draco sat up, a little hazy as to what just happened and what was just about to happen. He sat back, still straddling Harry, but allowing the boy to sit up so that he was no longer lying in the snow. Draco glanced at Harry's robes and noticed that they were soaked from thesnow that melted from Harry's body warmth.Draco shook his head and stood up. "Come on, Potter. Before you catch a cold." He held out a hand to the other boy.

Harry took hold of the hand and Draco pulled the boy up out of the snow. When he saw at how ridiculous Harry looked in his snow-covered robes with his hair strewn about him, he couldn't help but laugh. He heard Harry begin to laugh alongside him as he glanced down at his robes. Draco then looked down at his own robes and saw that he was also snow-covered and he could only imagine what his hair looked like. With the final traces of his laughter, he began to brush himself off before looking at Harry who apparently had the same idea.

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. And without another word, they both began to climb back up the hill as they made their way back into the school.

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. And if you think I do, then you're just plain silly.

So. Nearly two years and this is what you get. Heh...sorry about that. But now that the ball is rolling again, I don't think it'll take me another two years to get the next chapter. If it did, I'd be highly disappointed in myself. Okay. About the chapter.

Since within those two years, the fifth book came out, this is probably considered AU-ish. But not really cause it does take place in their time frame. I don't know. All you need to know is that all that stuff before the fifth book happened. Yeah. Ummm...sigh. If only Draco leaned in a little further, a little sooner. Too bad. But what's going on there? That was kinda unusual for these two, dontcha think? We'll see.


End file.
